


Present them

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Eric receives a chalenge and he never backs down from a challenge...





	1. Chapter 1

“Present them”

 

Never some simple two words had managed to silence Eric Cartman before like those. Even less his entire class that until now had been making a huge mess all around the classroom, taking the chance to mess with the new teacher.

Now though, Eric stood over his desk, eyes wide as plates and his mouth twisted between the smirk he had before and the shock of hearing those words. It wasn't that the woman had shouted them or that he could be afraid of a punishment, clearly his behavior up to this point showed completely the opposite. But the implications of those words were something Eric hadn't even stopped to think about, never imagining something like this could happen at all.

He scanned the teacher’s face and found no trace of anger or fear or any intention of backing up. Instead she stood firm but calm, looking straight at him, clearly waiting for a response from the fat kid. Seconds passed but for Eric they could have been hours. He was frozen, his mind scrambled at what was happening.

Never before a teacher had reacted like that to his antics or insults. Not a new teacher at least, Garrison had known him since he started school and was used by now to him and whatever he could say or do and just didn't cared to even respond.

As If it came from another dimension too far away, Eric heard a faint laugh. He moved his eyes and could see Kyle covering his mouth to not burst out in laughter. This was too much! Not only this woman was defying him but now he was being laughed at by the jew? Soon the whole class would be laughing too and the teacher would have won and his reputation and authority would be shattered.

Eric frowned and tensed every muscle in him to steel himself before slowly getting off his desk and walking silently towards the front of the class. With a calm and collected expression he hopped into the teacher’s desk and walked to the edge, right in front of the woman who dared make him look like a fool. But two could play that game and Eric was always ready to one up anyone who could think they were better than him. The fat brunet stood there and never taking his eyes off the teacher’s ones he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, letting them and his underwear to fall down to his ankles.

“Eric! What are you doing?!” The teacher asked horrified.

Eric lifted his shirt and jacket a bit, smiled innocently and looked down on himself “Balls this is Ms. Choksondick. Ms. Choksondick, these are my balls” He looked up to the woman still smiling “They are presented already, are you going to suck them now?”

Everything seemed to be frozen then, even the air itself. The teacher was looking at Eric with a completely shocked face and the brunet looked briefly over the corner of his eye to see the whole class was also looking at them with the same expression, even Kyle was stumped and no longer laughing. ‘That should teach him. Her. All of them’ Eric thought and his smile turned slowly into a smirk.

Speaking of freezing, the room wasn't really warm to begin with and now that he was naked from the waist down Eric could feel quite the chill all over his privates. He then let go of his jacket and sighed, looking down to his balls “Well guys, looks like our new teacher isn't gonna follow up on her words so you'll have to remain dry…” He looked deviously at the woman “A shame really, setting such an example before a whole class of impressionable kids… Then the adults wonder why we’re a lost generation…” He felt himself starting to get hard then.

Maybe it was the attention that everyone was giving him at the moment or the rush of having an adult completely humiliated by him before the whole class. Eric's cheeks got a rose tint, it wasn't the first time he was naked in front of a lot of people but it would be the first someone other than himself would see his cock hard. Well, at least they would get to see his awesome dick in all of its glory and then he would get tons of boys and girls wanting to date him and get in his pants. Eric reveled in that thought and smirked wider when he felt his cock reaching its full hardness.

Ms. Choksondick gulped and looked at the class and then to Eric, her eyes showing the conflict inside her and she covered her face for a moment before taking a deep breath and moving closer to the fat boy. Eric's smirk was traded then with a surprised expression and he gasped loud when he felt something wet and warm right onto his sac. The woman lapped a couple times on Eric's balls and then looked up, her face torn between defeat of doing such a thing and the satisfaction of having shut up that irreverent and awful kid.

Eric was breathing hard now, his face still showing his shock but the glint of victory in the teacher’s eyes made him frown a bit. He hated that look. He hated people thinking they had bested him. Until he proved them wrong of course. So Eric raised an eyebrow and scoffed snidely “You call that a ball sucking? Damn, what a virgin…” The brunet felt completely encouraged by what the woman had done already and he wanted more. He wanted that woman completely broken and begging for his mercy. He had always been greedy after all “Come one Ms. Choksondick, show the class what a good teacher you are and give my globs a nice bath on your mouth” The brunet raised his jacket once more and pushed his hips a bit forward and onto her face. He almost laughed at the teacher’s expression of dread but Eric kept himself collected.

A couple of tears fell down Ms. Choksondick face but she dabbed at them hard and frowned looking at Eric's eyes before diving onto his crotch, taking both of his balls into her mouth.

Eric chocked on a moan as an immense wave of never before felt pleasure shot straight from his balls to his whole body. His smug face was distorted now by one of surprise and bliss. Then Ms. Choksondick rolled Eric's balls inside her mouth with her tongue and Eric felt his legs turning into jelly and almost giving up. He had to grab the woman’s head for support and squeaked when he felt her actually suckling onto his balls. In a flash Eric felt his insides catching fire and almost without him noticing it he came hard over the teacher’s face. Eric was panting now and he looked down, three pearly and thick strands of cum covered her face and another dangled from the tip of his cock.

Ms. Choksondick let go of his balls and took off her glasses to clean her face before looking at Eric with a steely gaze “Was that all Mr. Cartman? Will you now sit down and let me impart this class?”

Eric felt a bit dizzy after such an orgasm. It wasn't the first time he had cummed but he had never done it this hard or without touching his dick. The brunet was simply stunned and he nodded, his face still red from the pleasure but clearly showing his shock about all of this “Yes mam, that would be all” He pulled up his pants again and hopped off the desk, returning to his seat, never minding the absolutely horrified looks of the whole class, Stan’s puke covered jacket or how Kyle was still throwing up onto his hat.

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Eric woke up very tired. His eyes could barely stand being open and his whole body felt exhausted. Well, most of it at least. His cock was really hard and the boy felt it tenting up his covers. Eric sighed and reached for it, quickly stroking its full length trying to cum before he would have to get up for school. The memory of what had happened the day before was branded in his mind. Eric Just couldn't stop thinking about it. He even had to jack off twice just to be able to sleep that last night. The look on his teacher's face when she was covered up in his cum. The eyes of everyone in the class fixed on him. The heavenly feeling of that warm and wet tongue slobbering all around his balls… Eric grunted and came again. The bliss of his orgasm almost put him to sleep again but the fat kid's peace was interrupted by his mother's voice calling him to have breakfast. Eric threw away his covers and sat up on the bed, looking down to the cum stained sheets and pajama pants. He sighed and got out, undressing completely and walking to the bathroom so he could clean himself up before school. His Mother would take care of the mess in his bed like always. She could be stupid and kind of a bitch sometimes but she always cooked him great food, bought him cool stuff and never made any comment about his lately very obvious sexual activities. 

No one talked to him on the way to school. The same went for everyone in class. It seemed that everyone who had been present during his little show from yesterday was too shocked still. The only one who even acknowledged Eric was Kenny who gave him a deviant smirk and two thumbs up when their teacher came into the classroom. Eric was a bit miffed at their reactions but no one had called him to the principal's office yet so it must mean no one outside of that room knew about what had happened which was a good thing for Eric since he instinctively wanted to keep this under control. 

Mrs. Choksondik made every effort to not look at Eric even once during that whole day. Conversely, Eric couldn't take his eyes off her. More specifically he was drawn to her mouth. He could still feel those lips enveloping his meaty sack, making his balls be drenched inside her soft mouth. Eric spent the whole class hard and during lunch tried to jack off in the bathroom but was distracted by the new menu at the cafeteria. It seemed that the only thing that could take his mind off sex was food. But by the end of the day Eric was so pent up that he ran into his room, got naked and went to please himself with some Internet porn. Though he stopped in the middle of it because the images and feelings from the day before kept coming back to fill his head. Not really sure why, Eric found himself closing the porn tabs and going to the school's site, looking for some pics of the staff until he reached the one he was both dreading and looking forward to. By now Eric knew something was wrong with him. Yes ever since he had masturbated for the first time the search for pleasure had been there and it had been fun. But since what he did with the teacher everything had become a mess of desperation and heat. Eric was worried that he couldn't control this. 

The fat brunet looked at the picture and scrunched his nose. She was so ugly… But when Eric looked at her pursed lips his dick twitched. Eric thought that maybe the fact that he doing something with someone else might have altered his state of mind. He wasn't obsessed with his teacher, he just wanted to fuck. With that in mind Eric shut down his computer and went to kneel on his bed, looking at his old dolls that he had either restored or bought again recently. His hand hovered the lineup until he grabbed Polly Prissipants and smirked. Eric placed the doll gently on the bed and undressed her, very pleased by the modification he had performed when restoring her. He hadn't fucked his toys much, just once each and a couple of times with some but Eric loved to do it with Polly the most when he was pent up and needy, probably it was something to do with her filling taking better his savagery and being easier to wash later. 

Eric looked at the doll, who along with her colleagues had been the only thing that had made Eric cum aside from his hand, and he moistened her little snatch to then do the same with his cock. The boy moved over to line up his member and thrust hard inside moaning. The scene would have been comical from outside since his huge round body covered completely the tiny one of his inanimate lover. But Eric only cared about the feeling of her soft insides pleasing him. Besides that way he didn't need to worry about having to hold her in her place even under the force of his pounding. Eric was concentrated on how his dick expanded Polly's filling and got it damp with precum. It didn't take long. Just about a minute of pounding and Eric was already whining in pleasure and filing Polly with his hot seed. The boy plopped down further smothering the doll and panted hard. After some time he finally turned to his side and unlatched the doll off him, smirking a bit at his cum dripping out from her cunt. Eric felt satisfied for the first time in that whole day. He had cummed without even thinking about the last day and so he decided to take a nap, he could clean up later. 

The next morning Eric woke up rested and refreshed. His morning wood was there as always but he didn't feel that desperate so the fat boy just ignored it and went to have breakfast. At school nobody talked to him again except from a still shy Butters who approached looking a bit afraid but he never talked about the incident. Kenny also talked to Eric but contrary to Butters the slim parka wearing boy seemingly couldn't talk about anything else than what Eric had done two days ago. Which was funny at first because Eric relished in the attention from doing something forbidden as always but then Kenny began to ask for details about it, specifically how it had felt to have his balls sucked by his teacher and how talented she was at it. That made everything from the day before take over Eric's mind by assault again and by lunch time the chubby brunet was again being haunted by his desperate arousal and reliving what he had done. 

On his way to the bathroom and to some sweet and utterly needed release, Eric bumped in the hallways with Mrs. Choksondik. They both stopped in their tracks and Eric couldn't help but to look at her lips again and felt that his semi had turned into a very hard and obvious erection. The woman looked at Eric blushing a bit and when her eyes wandered lower she gasped and looked away quickly, storming past Eric who remained there stumped for a moment before running to the bathroom so he could lower his hardon before he had to face the afternoon classes. 

When he got back home Eric was feeling bad about his situation. He loved sex. He loved his orgasms and the fun he had jacking off and even sometimes talking to Kenny about it and trying new things they both told each other about. But his present thoughts always wandered to his teacher when he thought about sex, which was very often, and that made Eric feel weird. This time he went directly to his dolls since it had worked the night before. Eric picked Peter Panda and promptly sat the plush on his already naked lap, penetrating the soft cotton and using the bear as some kind of fuzzy fleshlight. The feeling was very different from Polly's insides, Peter fit way looser around Eric's cock and sometimes he had to squeeze the plush body so he could feel the pressure and make it rub against his skin. On the other hand, there was something about Peter's shape and face that made Eric feel hotter and more aroused, but he had to be careful not to cum inside. The first time it happened the boy had to take out all the filling and throw away most of it and replace it since it was too hard to clean. 

At the moment, Eric would have loved the bear to be bigger. Big enough to hold it and maybe even kiss it. He needed more contact, not just on his groin but on his whole body. The chubby boy moved the plush hard and fast onto his erection but his orgasm seemed to elude him. Panting from the effort, Eric slumped back on his bed with the bear still impaled on him. The fat brunet snickered at the image and tried again to bounce the stuffed animal on his dick, slower this time and trying hard to concentrate on the image. He got an idea then and reached for his cellphone on the nightstand, propping it up and angling the selfie cam towards his body so he could film it all and at the same time watch it as it happened. Eric moved the bear again and his arousal peaked fast with the new visual stimulation and finally he had to hastily move Peter Panda away just in time as his cum spurted up like a fountain landing on his belly. Eric felt tired away but happy with the outcome and saved the video on his cell before going to take a shower. 

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Friday and Eric felt in a good mood about it. People in his class were at least starting to not look at him like they were looking at a complete freak. Maybe the thing from the other day was at last leaving their minds. Eric got to enjoy his first day of school without the constant thoughts about his teacher drilling themselves into his head. Before they even started, Eric grabbed one of his dolls (Clyde Frog this time) as soon as he arrived and fucked it mercilessly until he was tired but happy and went to bed that night thinking that it all had finally ended.

Eric was standing in the middle of the classroom completely naked on top of his chair. Everyone else was standing around him forming a circle but no one had a face, only white eyes that seemed to be following his every move. The circle was broken by Ms. Choksondik who was wearing one of the black lace underwear suits that he had seen his mother with sometimes before. Her body was big and well-proportioned but it had a fuzzy quality to it, like it was an unfocused picture taken by a bad camera. Her face though was perfectly clear and Eric felt his dick throbbing and precum coming out at the sight of his teacher licking her lips. 

He knew it was a dream. Ever since he was very little he had been able to differentiate that but as cliche as it might sound, this one felt too real. Eric gasped when his teacher kneeled before him and her tongue traced all over his foreskin. It felt wet and warm and somehow a bit raspy but the fat boy didn’t have much time to think about it because the woman engulfed his whole cock and both balls in one swift move that made Eric almost cum. Or maybe he did it a little, he wasn’t sure.

In a flash the scene changed. Now Eric was standing at the cafeteria counter. Again everyone was there but now it wasn’t just the people from his class but kids from other classes as well as most of the adults he knew. Eric looked down expecting to see Ms. Choksondik there still sucking him off but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the chubby brunet felt hands on his ass and when he looked back he could see his teacher smirking at him as her hands parted his buttcheeks and she dove to lick his hole. Eric cried out in surprise and pleasure and felt himself cumming very hard. 

Eric woke up panting and sweaty as if he had ran a marathon. The room was completely dark and a quick glance at his phone told him it was around 4am. The fat kid plopped to bed again but then noticed his crotch felt damp. Eric grabbed his phone and threw away the covers to illuminate the area with the flashlight to see that the front of his pajama pants was completely wet with cum. There was just too much so Eric thought that he had probably orgasmed twice at least during his dream. He let go of the phone and huffed annoyed. This was getting way out of hand but now he just felt too tired to do anything about it so Eric just took off his pants, scrubbed his groin with them a bit and tried to sleep again.

Once more Eric woke up very tired. It was really late too and by the time he went down to have breakfast it was cold and his Mother was nowhere to be seen. The chubby boy begrudgingly hated up his food and went to watch some TV. For a while he was successful in distracting himself with the TV and games but by now he should have already been called by one of the other guys to do something. He could go even with one of butters' lame ideas but there was no call or text and his Mother still was out. It was obvious that his friends were still apprehensive of getting together with him. It was weird that even Kenny hadn't appeared there to beg for some food at least. The loneliness made Eric think again about the thing with his teacher and how a huge mess this all was becoming out of something he didn't think at the time would be such a big deal. Thinking about that day made Eric's cock to be up and Hard in seconds and the fat kid grimaced at it annoyed. He had always loved to feel aroused but now it was becoming a hassle because he wasn't able to find something that could quell his need. 

Eric went to his room and jacked off watching porn but even if he could finish and felt good for a while it happened again that his mind was filled with the images and memories of what he did with his teacher, now with the added things he remembered from his latest dream. 

His Mother came back by lunchtime and Eric was distracted for a bit with the food but the urge came again just an hour after. He thought of fucking one of his dolls again but it had been three days in a row that he had done it when he liked to think of it as something special. Besides, none of them were ready yet to be used again, especially Clyde Frog who had received Eric's full load inside and had to be washed whole. 

An idea formed in Eric's mind then. Fucking something had been effective so he Just needed to do that but with a real person so it would be definitive. Of course that it wouldn't be an easy task. Despite of his best wishes and desires, showing himself as a sexy quasi porn star before his whole class hadn't produced the massive influx of date and sex requests he had expected. 

On the contrary, everyone seemed to avoid him. So going to one of the girls in his class to get some action would be even harder now. There could be other options but Eric wasn't ready to even say them out loud in his own head yet. 

Eric was becoming desperate again but in the late afternoon, when his Mother began to make all the usual moves before going out for the night another idea sparked in Eric's mind. He tried his Best to be calmed and practiced his best 'good boy' voice and look before going to his mother's room where she was putting on some makeup. Eric stood by the door and smiled "You look really nice mommy… Are you going out?" 

Liane turned her head to look at him and smiled too "Thank you sweetums. Yes, I'm going out for the night. There's food in the fridge like always" 

The fat kid nodded and then looked down putting on his trademark innocent voice "Okay… But before you go, can I ask you for something?" He spoke slow and paused, knowing that his mother became more compliant to anything when she was about to leave. 

"Sure poopsie" Liane smiled again finishing her makeup. 

Eric was still looking down and talked hesitatingly "Well… I have a little problem…" his embarrassment was not entirely faked now. He would’ve happily avoided talking about this with his Mother but his situation was really pushing him to it "I'm sure that by now you'll have noticed that I have been… Doing some stuff… And leaving some traces…"

Liane was trying out some earrings and looked at her son with a warm smile "You mean the cum stained sheets and clothes you've been leaving around?" Eric knew how to blush on demand but his face was red as a tomato now and it was completely involuntary when he nodded "Don't worry poopsiekins. That's perfectly normal" She had always been very blunt and Eric wasn't sure if now that was a good thing or not. 

Liane went back to look at herself in the mirror and put on a necklace. Eric sighed relieved and kept going "Yeah I know mommy but… Lately… I'm very needy about it… And just my hand is not working that well enough…" Eric gulped and moved a bit closer to his mother "So I was thinking… Do you know someone who could help me with my problem?" 

The brunette woman stood up and went to try out some coats "I'm sorry that you're being too horny sweetie but what makes you think I would know someone who could help you with that?" 

Eric sat on her bed and swung his legs "Well, your job is no secret… I've known for a long time now. Everyone in this town knows…" He made an effort not to sound judgmental "It's okay, I think it's pretty obvious I'm not a little kid anymore so you don't have to hide it" Eric smiled at his mother trying to be reassuring and then looked down again "And since you work doing that I thought maybe some friend of yours could help me out? I don't have much money and wouldn't want to ask you for some to do that… Otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you with this…"

Liane put on a coat finally and caressed Eric's cheek" Honey, if you know what my job is then you should know I don't have friends on it. Only rivals. And most won't do it even if you paid them. Being with you now would send them to jail for sure"

Eric pouted "But mom… I'm desperate. I really need to fuck!" 

"Can't you ask one of your little friends at school?" Liane put on her shoes and prepared her purse. 

"The girls in my class hate me" Eric crossed his arms over his chest pouting hard. 

"What about the boys then? I'm sure the little Stotch one would do it gladly. He seems to adore you and he was sent to that camp and all…"

"Mom!! I'm not a fag!!!" Eric shouted angry. 

"Sure poopsie…" Liane smiled and her sarcasm wasn't lost to Eric. 

The chubby boy then put on his ultimate sweet, innocent smile and puppy eyes and hugged his Mother looking up at her "Maybe you could do it then?" It was a weird and wild idea but Eric's libido was practically commanding his mouth by now. 

Liane pursed her lips but smiled warmly at Eric "Aww sweetums… It's nice to know such a good boy like you thinks I'm attractive but like you said, I do this as a job and my body is reserved for my clients" 

Eric tightened his embraced and blinked hard a couple of times to water his eyes "Just once? Please meeehmmm? It will be super fast. I'll be in and out before you even know it" 

Liane chuckled and caressed his cheek but then took his arms off her softly "No poopsie. The Best I could do is to lend you some of my toys if you want… But they're mostly dildos and you probably need something you could put your little dick in…"

Eric recognized his Mother wouldn't budge, not now at least so he kicked the floor and shouted angry at her “You had no problem in fucking me before with everything I asked and now that I ask you to actually fuck me you say I gotta pay?!! Fucking bitch!" The boy stomped his way to the door and shouted again at his Mother “And it's not little!!" Eric stormed out of her room and banged the door of his own before landing on his bed with a loud huff. So that hadn't worked but maybe he could insist some more the next day. For now he felt so horny that he had to go against what he had thought before and pounded his Rumpertumskin's mouth hole hard and fast until he came all over the purple dragon which left him in the usual bliss with no worries for a while. 

By the time he had to go to school on Monday, Eric thought he was already losing his mind. The whole Sunday had been insufferable, it had been a really humid day which meant Eric's dolls were very damp still after washing them up so he couldn't use them. His right wrist now hurt from jacking off too many times and now even his Mother looked at him weirdly condescending. The image of Ms. Chosksondik has been ever present and Eric had even dreamt of doing more things with her. Having the woman in front of him in class was making everything worse. He spent the whole morning rock Hard and by lunchtime his boxers were damp with precum from all the fantasies that had occupied his mind instead of whatever that was being taught in class. Eric knew he had to do something about this and quick. But his options seemed to be zero at the moment. Unless he did something that would have been unthinkable in any other situation. The fat boy gathered all his resolution and walked to the cafeteria intending on talking to the only person he thought could help him with this but half way there he went by the teachers’ lounge and through the open Door he could see Ms. Choksondik having her lunch there alone. Eric's Dick twitched again in his pants and the boy bit his lip in Thought. Maybe… 

The fat brunet took a couple of deep breaths and finally walked closer to the room, silently peering inside to make sure there was no one else and then got in and closed the door. Ms. Choksondik raised her eyes at the sound of the door and looked surprised at the round boy "Eric! What are you doing here?" 

Eric felt some more precum coming out when he saw those lips moving and had to make a huge effort to even talk coherently. What had happened before had been a show of power and dominance for Eric, or at least he had intended for it to be so. But then it had morphed into a weird need and now he felt strangely at his teacher's mercy "I have a problem…" He walked closer and for some reason tried to cover the tent in his pants, it made him feel vulnerable "What I did the other day…"

Ms. Choksondik averted her eyes from the boy and frowned "I had hoped it would be forgotten if no one talked about it" 

"Forgotten?" Eric scoffed "It's the only fucking thing I have been thinking of this whole week! It's making me crazy!" 

"As it should be" The woman replied coldly "You should feel very guilty about it. It was something despicable and…" 

"Guilty?" The fat kid chuckled sarcastically "I don't feel guilty at all. It was awesome. And that's the fucking problem! I can't stop thinking about how good it was" 

"What?!" Ms. Choksondik looked back at Eric with wide eyes "No! You should feel bad about it. You can't go like that manipulating and a using People that way…" 

"Shut up" Eric rolled his eyes "It wasn't that horrible for you either or you wouldn't have done it right?" 

"Of course it was horrible!" The teacher exclaimed indignant "You humiliated me in front of the whole class! And forced me to… Do sexual stuff to you!" 

"Forced you? I don't remember putting a gun to your head or anything" Eric smirked knowing he could get the upper hand in this once more "You opened your mouth and swallowed my balls all on your own" 

The woman looked very angry now and stood up suddenly "That's enough! You're coming with me to the principal's office!" 

"That's so considerate of you" Eric said with an innocent voice but that carried a nasty undertone "You're gonna take me there so I can tell The principal how you, a teacher, an adult, performed oral sex to me, a minor, in front of a whole class of other minors…"

Ms. Choksondik stopped on her tracks and remained still for a while before slowly turning back to Eric looking very distraught" that won't work. What makes you think I haven't reported you already?"

Eric smirked wide and sat on the chair she had been on before "Maybe the fact that the principal hasn't called me in yet? Or anyone else… Even the idiots in class haven't said a Word about this whole thing…"

The teacher gulped hard and looked at the verge of tears. It was obvious she knew she was cornered "What do you want from me?" Her voice was a bit broken already "Why are you doing this?" 

"I'm not even sure okay?" Eric declared in a bout of sincerity "This is not what I would have liked to be doing but since I came all over your face the other day I haven't stopped thinking about it" His desperation was becoming clearer now "You have no idea how many times I jacked off to the memory of you sucking my balls. I even had fucking wet dreams about it! More than one! I just need this to stop and the only idea I have for it is to do it again" 

Ms. Choksondik dabbed at her eyes that had become watery from the frustration and looked at Eric in silence for a moment to then almost whisper "Was it so good that you're this desperate now?" 

"Fuck. Yes!" Eric made an emphasis on it and then spread his legs, making the hard bulge between them more obvious "You got me like this all the fucking week" 

The brunette woman looked down and gasped a bit. Now there was even a small precum stain on the front of Eric's pants "I never thought…" She looked away and then sighed "What do you even want me to do?" 

"Just suck me off already!" Eric stood up and walked closer to the woman "Please?"

Ms. Choksondik looked at Eric again and pursed her lips "I think… Maybe you could come to my house later after school. But you need to be sure that no one sees you going there…"

"What?! No! I need it now!" Eric protested. 

"I'm not gonna… Perform oral sex on you at the school in the middle of the day!" The woman replied outraged. 

"Come on! Please!!" Eric said between a tantrum and the desperate voice someone would use if they need to go to the bathroom too bad "You teachers are always all about the student’s wellbeing right? You can't let me go back to class like this" He looked down on himself pointing at his raging erection "I promise it'll be quick. With how pent up I am I won't last a minute…"

The teacher looked down to Eric's groin and again had to gulp hard before she huffed and nodded "Okay, but it has to be really fast" Eric nodded too grinning and the woman walked to close and lock the door of the room before ushering Eric to enter a small closet near the Coffee machine. 

The fat boy got inside and without even waiting for his teacher to tell him anything he dropped his pants and underwear "Come on. Get on your needs and suck me good" 

Ms. Choksondik frowned at Eric then "If we're doing this then I'll be calling the shots and you will learn to obey. This is not Just about your release" She turned over a box and put a small stool near it "Stand there" 

Eric huffed a bit while stepping onto the stool and the metal box creaked a bit when he put all his weight into it but otherwise it looked firm so he grinned again and moved his hips forward a bit like he had done before "Okay. We do it your way then but just do it" 

The teacher bought another stool on which she sat in front of Eric and looked at his groin. She looked really nervous but also decided to do it. The woman took a deep breath and took in the musky smell of Eric's arousal which wasn't bad or too strong but that it hadn't been present the time before. Ms. Choksondik finally moved even closer and traced Eric's sack with her tongue. Half of it was as well as most of the dick was covered in the precum the boy had been producing all morning. Eric tried to choke a moan on his throat at the touch of that wet muscle on him and rested his hand on the wall to keep himself steady when she began sucking his balls "Oh shit… I've been dreaming with this so much…" He was breathing Hard already and looked down half moaning out "Not Just the balls. Suck my Dick too"

Ms. Choksondik looked up at him and rolled her eyes before letting go of his balls and moved to encase the tip of Eric's cock with her mouth. The fat boy Thought he was going to faint under the huge pleasure. The feeling of that silky and hot mouth on his most sensitive part was completely different from anything he had felt before and it was so overwhelming that Eric cried out loud and began shooting all his cum into his teacher's mouth Just after she suckled on him a couple of times. 

The woman backed away surprised and ran to the sink outside to spit Eric's load. When she came back the boy was sitting on the box and looked completely spent but happy. She frowned at him though "You can't do something like that. You should have warned me at least. What we did was already bad enough without you risking me to get some sort of std" 

Eric scoffed and got down of the box "Never heard of a stuffed animal giving anyone a std before" He got dressed again and walked out of the closet "I'm clean. No need to worry about that" 

Ms. Choksondik rolled her eyes and unlocked the door of the lounge "You need to go back to the cafeteria before someone notices you were here" 

Eric just grinned at his teacher and went to have his lunch. After that wonderful action he was starving but the bliss of his orgasm had lifted his mood incredibly and he wasn't even bothered about having to eat in a hurry before going back to class. 

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to have worked. Eric went on with his normal life without the intrusion of thoughts about his teacher and the constant urge for sexual release for three whole days. The fat boy great about his plan having worked even if it had taken him to do some extreme things he would’ve wanted to avoid. It wasn’t that having his cock sucked by his teacher had been bad. On the contrary, Eric had felt in heaven at the moment but he would’ve gladly gone without showing himself so vulnerable before someone he had done something unthinkable for most people just to force her to respect his authority. 

But the effects were undeniable. Eric’s mind was free to enjoy whatever it set on to do and even people around him had started to act normal again. Maybe his own mood change had been apparent and it had prompted his whole environment to work along. 

On the fourth day trouble began again. Eric was in class as usual, not minding about what was being said there and thinking on a new awesome prank to play on Kyle when his eyes wandered towards Ms. Choksondik on their own. He didn’t get the automatic response of his dick getting hard just from seeing her mouth like before but as his eyes wandered down her figure Eric began feeling warmer. She was nothing like the women Eric would usually jack off to, even if he did enjoyed body shapes that didn’t quite adjust to societal norms. But somehow Eric couldn’t help but wondering what could be underneath those clothes. That did make his member start to stiffen. Eric gulped and looked back to his notebook trying to concentrate on his previous thoughts. Maybe this was just a fluke, a consequence of having spent too much time playing at the PC last night that he went to sleep without his nightly ritual of rubbing one off before bed.

The thought didn’t linger much on his mind but just in case Eric made sure to have a long and exhausting session of self-pleasure that night so he could make sure it wouldn’t repeat. But the next day the wondering came back again and by the weekend it was obvious he was starting another bout of need like the one before. Not wanting to reach the frustration levels from before once more, Eric ate his lunch in record time that Monday and then went to look for his teacher. Maybe he could’ve tried to break free from this all but it was easier to just pressure her into pleasing him again and be done with it than spend another week suffering.

Again she was at the teacher’s lounge but this time there was someone else with her so Eric just stood outside and tried to signal Ms. Choksondik to come over. It took him some time since she was concentrated on something she was reading but finally looked over to the door and her eyes went wide for a second when she saw Eric. Luckily the other teacher in the room had her back to the door, otherwise Eric could have been in trouble when trying to explain what he was doing there.

Ms. Choksondik walked out and took a quick glance around before finally addressing Eric “Why are you not at the cafeteria? You’re not supposed to be wandering around, even if it’s lunchtime”

Eric grinned at her making an effort not to sound desperate “I want another go”

“Another?...” The teacher frowned puzzled and then her eyes went wide again “What? No! Once was bad enough already!” She exclaimed whispering.

The fat boy rolled his eyes and smirked “I don’t remember it being bad at all…”

“Go away Eric. This is not happening again” The woman frowned at him angry now.

“What’s not gonna happen again is you teaching anyone anymore” Eric’s devious smirk grew “Or you ever knowing anything else than the inside of a jail cell unless you get on your knees and suck me off. Did you forget that I could go to the principal and the police and tell them everything anytime I want?”

Ms. Choksondik huffed and pursed her lips clearly furious but also helpless about her situation “Today after school you can go to my house and we’ll do it there. I’ll give you the address later”

“Huh… No?” Eric scoffed “I want it right now” He jutted his hips forward displaying fully the tent that was already present on his pants.

The teacher’s face went red when she looked down for a second but then she looked to Eric’s eyes and glared at him “That’s not happening again. If you want this so bad then we gotta do it at some place where we’re not at risk” She then smirked lightly “You can threaten me all you want but if I’m caught then you lose the chance of… That, happening ever again”

Eric opened his mouth to protest but then just frowned knowing that she was telling the truth. She had found some leverage, not as great as the one he had but still effective enough to make the chubby kid huff and nod “Fine…” He grumbled and then smirked again “But this time you’ll swallow then” He turned around and walked out since if he got back to the cafeteria he would get hungry again and the lunch lady wouldn’t give him another plate.

Ms. Choksondik's house was in a very quiet part of Town so Eric had no trouble getting there without being seen. She took some time before answering the door but finally opened it and Eric got inside already excited about what they were going to do. The teacher looked really apprehensive about it all but she signaled Eric to sit on the couch in the living room "Before we um… Begin, I want to talk a little bit about what will happen" 

"There’s nothing to talk about" Eric was already fumbling with his belt and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course there is" The woman said in a firmer tone which made Eric look at her puzzled and a bit surprised "For such a young boy to have such a huge sexual need is troubling. Threats and your horrible behavior aside, I do care about your wellbeing the most so first of all I want to know, do you want this to become a regular thing?" 

Eric looked at her even more surprised. He hadn't expected something like that at all" Huh well… I didn't even want this to happen but it did and I do need to do it so… I guess it wouldn't be bad?" 

Ms. Choksondik nodded" Okay, then we gotta set some ground rules. First of all, you have to recognize that I'm a person and that you can't just push me around to please you like a toy. I'll agree to do it but only in here and only if I'm not busy with other things" Eric rolled his eyes again but just shrugged in a faint sign of agreement. She looked pleased and continued "Also, I want to see you making an effort in class. I know you're very smart and could get to the top of the grading if you just applied a little bit so the quality of what we do together will depend on your grades" 

"What?! You can't do something like that!" Eric protested frowning. 

"I really don't get why you are so against it. You're the one who's winning more in this whole thing" The teacher replied "You're gonna have good grades that Will help in the future and I Will take care of your more urgent needs…"

"I guess…" Eric shrugged still frowning a bit but that argument had convinced him. He loved winning "But don't expect me to be a nerd like Wendy or something" 

"That's fine" Ms Choksondik nodded and then took a deep breath "Well then. We can Begin now" She moved off the couch and kneeled in front of Eric. The fat boy grinned and un did his pants quickly, taking them off and sitting on the couch with his legs spread. He was already hard and the woman licked her lips at the sight before moving to slowly trace her tongue all over Eric's ballsack. 

The brunet hummed pleased and moved to be more reclined on the couch so his teacher would have better access to his balls which were being thoroughly suckled now making Eric to moan. He was already leaving a lot of precum and his cock hit softly against her nose every time it twitched "The dick now…" He half groaned. 

Ms. Choksondik let go of his balls then and licked from them going up the shaft of Eric's cock until she reached the head. Her tongue played with his foreskin softly and then she used two fingers to pull it back, exposing the red and glistening head which she suckled on. 

Eric moaned hard at that and felt how his precum was taken by his teacher. It was so good, way better than anything else he had done before. Eric had jacked off quickly as soon as he got back home that day so he wouldn't cum too quickly now. This way he could fully enjoy the wonderful pleasure of having his teacher skillfully sucking him off. 

She suckled on the head some more to then slowly go down until all of Eric's cock was inside her mouth. He wasn't that big so she wasn't choking on it and the teacher just remained there with her nose pressed against the boy's hairless fatpad and her tongue softly caressing his cock. Finally she moved back and began bobbing her head on the stubby dick, pressing her lips around it and sucking good, making Eric moan and groan loudly until he couldn't hold it any longer and whined in pleasure as his cum filled Ms. Choksondik's mouth. She sucked some more until it was obvious he had finished and promptly moved to stand up to head towards the bathroom to spit. 

But Eric, even in the midst of his huge bliss still managed to grab her shoulder and hold her in place as he grinned deviously "We had a deal remember? Now swallow it all… I want my babies swimming in your belly" 

Ms. Choksondik rolled her eyes and swallowed. At least Eric's cum wasn't bitter and gross. She then went to grab a small towel from the bathroom which she used to clean up Eric's groin as the boy dozed off from the powerful orgasm he had experienced. 

 

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	5. Chapter 5

Two months went by where Eric didn't have to worry again about his sexual urges drowning him like before. At least two times a week he would go to his teacher's house and get her to please him. At first it was always the same way but once Eric started to do better at school they progressively did some variations. A B+ on a math test got him to be suckled off while eating some pizza, something he had always wanted to know how it would feel, which was amazing and left him wanting to do even better. An A on an English assignment made Ms. Choksondik to get both Eric's cock and balls inside her mouth at the same time like Eric had dreamed before. An A+ in history surprised Eric with a finger snaking its way to his ass while being suckled off. At first he got really mad but Ms. Choksondik convinced him that there was nothing wrong if he enjoyed that and Eric ended up having the best orgasm of his life until then when that finger finally made its way inside him. 

The best part of it all was that Eric didn't even found it hard to do well at school. Even less with the motivation his teacher gave him. It had even made him more popular since now some of the other kids in the class always asked him for help during tests and even fought to be with him on shared assignments. 

But with time Eric's desire evolved. It wasn't that he was bored of what he did with Ms. Choksondik. But he just thought that if having her sucking his cock was that good then maybe it could be great to try some other things too. Finally, one day after a particularly nice orgasm, Eric was sitting on his teacher's couch with her cleaning him up like usual and he said "Your mouth is great, but I want to see if the rest of you is as good too…"

Ms. Choksondik looked at him a bit puzzled "What do you mean?" 

"I want to do more than just you sucking on my Dick" Eric replied smiling. 

"Oh…" The woman looked down for a moment immersed in Thought "Like what?" 

Eric cupped his chin thinking "Well… I want to know how a titjob feels… And I also wanna try some pussy of course. Maybe some ass too" The fat boy then bit his lip and looked away "And I guess… Maybe… I could even want to eat you out or something…" 

Ms. Choksondik sat beside Eric and thought in silence for a while to then nod at the boy "Alright. We could do that. But only if you start to behave better" 

Eric looked at the woman surprised and a bit angry "Why? I have been great at school and all like we agreed!" 

"You have been good academically Eric" The teacher nodded "But your conduct is still reproachable. Even horrible sometimes. What you did to that boy last week…"

"He was talking about how lame his cat was and how he was gonna starve him out" Eric pouted crossing his arms over his chest. 

"That's no excuse for riddling his clothes with itching powder making him have to get completely naked in desperation in the middle of the school assembly and putting Viagra in his lunch so that he would be erect when that happened" Ms. Choksondik frowned at him "And pretending to be him when writing a letter talking about how a pervert he was and how he wanted to rape everyone at the assembly. And calling the Police on him. And…" 

"Yeah okay… I get it" Eric rolled his eyes and huffed. 

"Like with your grades, I know that you can be better at this Eric" The teacher said softly now and put a hand on his thigh smiling at him "So I promise that if you show some improvement in your conduct we Will do all of what you suggested and maybe even more" 

Eric nodded and looked down to his lap where the woman's hand sat very close to his already again hard cock. He smirked up at her "May I have seconds today? I even asked politely…" Ms. Choksondik chuckled and leaned down to put Eric's cock in her mouth again. 

 

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	6. Chapter 6

Another couple of months went by. A very hard couple of months for Eric who was actually trying his best to behave like his teacher had required. The idea of having “actual sex” with her got Eric pumped up even when sometimes he thought he would lose his mind. Acting well was something he had even actively fought against pretty much all his life and it unnerved him that he was expected to shut up and let pass some things that would have made him get the worst of revenges. Kyle was especially hard to handle during this time. It was as if he knew about Eric’s situation and every time they crossed paths the ginger made sure to insult him as much as possible. Thus Eric made it his mission to avoid him completely since he wouldn’t let the jew to divert him from his goal.

Halfway through Eric’s change had been noticed and Ms. Choksondik rewarded him with the titjob he had asked. The first time she took off her sweater and shirt Eric feared that he would be grossed out by the scene and when it came to happen he closed his eyes and concentrated on just feeling what his teacher was doing. Her breasts felt weird around Eric’s cock but after the first impression he began to like it. It was a mix between a handjob and what it felt when fucking Clyde Frog’s heatable filling. 

Then, one day Ms. Choksondik came to Eric after the morning classes and smiled “I’ve seen your progress and I think that today we could start with more advanced… Things”

Eric’s utterly joyful grin accompanied him the rest of the day and when he reached his house he thought about jacking off while taking a shower but decided that it would be best if he was as horny as he could be since he didn’t want to miss any detail of the experience.

Ms. Choksondik was waiting for him in what Eric supposed it was an attempt to look good for him. But the golden pants and the black v-cut top just looked tacky. He did appreciate the gesture though since it meant that any resistance his teacher had in the past was completely gone and that in turn meant that Eric could expect some great stuff for that night. 

He rushed to the couch eager to start but the woman took his hands stopping him from undoing his belt and smiled "I Thought that since we're moving to something even more intimate we should do it in my bedroom. It will be more comfortable for both" 

Eric grinned and nodded, following his teacher to her room which was very dimly lit already with the bed open and waiting for them. Somehow even after all of what they had done, Eric felt a bit nervous. This really looked like some major step forward for him. 

Ms. Choksondik sat on the edge of the bed and ushered Eric to come closer "You have been doing great these past months and tonight we can do whatever you want. But it's okay if you want to start light…" She had her hands on Eric's shoulders and slowly moved them down his torso until she reached the rim of his sweater "First though we should finally see each other fully if we want to enjoy all we can do right?" She softly pulled Eric's sweater up and off "Unless you prefer to keep your clothes?" 

"No it's okay. It's not like I'm shy or anything" Eric shrugged and then smirked a bit "Besides I do want to enjoy it all…" Ms. Choksondik smiled and continued taking Eric's clothes off. He really enjoyed that, it felt like an act of submission from his teacher but also a little bit from him, like putting himself in her hands knowing that he would have a good time. When the woman slid off his boxers Eric was already hard and she smiled pleased while toying with his foreskin for a bit before softly leading Eric to sit on the bed. 

Ms. Choksondik stood up then and began taking her clothes while Eric played with his rock hard cock but when she was about to take off her top Eric said "Could you turn on the lights? I can't see a damn thing"

The teacher pursed her lips for a second "You really want to see? I noticed that when we did the… Thing with my breasts you closed your eyes to not watch…"

"Yeah I know…" Eric looked away and shrugged "But I want to now. I want to see everything we do" 

Ms. Choksondik smiled and nodded before turning the lights on all the way and blushed a bit when looking at Eric's naked figure sitting on her bed. Eric smirked and leaned on his elbows giving her even more to see and the teacher started to undress again. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her top and when it was removed Eric involuntarily scrunched his nose and made a bit of a disgusted face. Her skin looked wrinkly in some places which was odd because Eric hadn't supposed she was that old. Her breasts were incredibly saggy, much more than any other he had seen or imagined. They reached her waist and touched the edge of her pants, but they were big and the Pink nipples looked enticing nonetheless. She was also fat. Way fatter than Eric had guessed she would be and the sight of her big belly was nice to him. 

Ms. Choksondik saw the face Eric had made and looked disappointed and a bit embarrassed when she talked "Are you sure you want to go on like this? I imagined you wouldn't like what you would see…"

Eric was snapped from his thoughts by that and shook his head slightly to then look down to his still very hard dick and made it twitch smirking "Does it look like I'm not liking it?" He looked up and smiled to his teacher "As long as the guy down there is up it means I'm up for it too" 

The woman chuckled and nodded before unbuttoning her pants and lowering them slowly. She was going commando there too and now Eric propped himself up to have a better look of what was being unraveled. He stared in awe the whole time only mildly distracted when Ms. Choksondik bent over to take off her pants and that made her nipples to touch the ground, making Eric to snicker a bit at the scene. But his his amazed look returned when she stood up again now completely naked. She looked even fatter now that her wide hips and very thick thighs were in full display. Her crotch was hairy, more than Eric had ever seen in porn but it didn't look ugly like Kenny always said hairy pussies were. 

"Okay so, do you want to begin?" Ms. Choksondik asked softly and Eric nodded eagerly "Lay down further on the bed then" She smiled and Eric moved to rest his head on the pillows. The teacher crawled to lay beside him then "Do you want to do it fully? I mean, involving kissing and other kinds of foreplay?" 

Eric looked up at her. The lazy eye was pretty off putting and all in all she was very ugly but after all that had happened between them Eric had learned to guide himself from the experience and not Just the look of something so the fat boy propped himself up and kissed her. It was his first kiss. The first willing at least. And her lips, like before, didn't disappoint at all. Eric found himself moaning a bit when in his inexperience he just stood there with his lips pressed against his teacher's and she started to move them, softly liking his and trying to part them. When her tongue entered Eric's mouth he moaned hard and his left hand moved almost on its own to grab her side, squeezing her soft lovehandle. She did the same on him but her hand was lower on his side right over his hip and very close to his ass which made Eric break the kiss startled "Was it too much? Is that a place where you don't want to be touched?" Ms. Choksondik asked a bit concerned. 

Eric's surprise had worn off and now he just felt that warm hand over his skin and he just wanted more, much more. The chubby boy smiled and shook his head “Was just taken off guard. It's okay" He looked a bit shy now "You can touch anywhere you want…"

The woman smiled too and went down to Kiss Eric again, kneading on his soft hips and caressing all over from his chest to his thigh. Eric replied burying his tongue into her mouth and grabbing one of her tits which he squeezed gently. He then broke the Kiss again and put the nipple he had been playing with in his mouth. The advantage of Ms. Choksondik's tits being so long and saggy was that he could take them wherever he wanted without having to move his head. The fat boy suckled onto that breast making Ms. Choksondik moan and she moved her hand to separate Eric's legs before massaging his balls slowly, making him moan too. 

The teacher then softly pushed Eric to lay on his back and moved down licking his chest and nipples while Eric was still suckling onto her tit. She then moved down until reaching his groin and quickly put the short but very fat Dick in her mouth, sucking vigorously as Eric did the same on her breast. 

Eric was in so much pleasure that he didn't bother controlling himself even when he had wanted to not end quickly so very soon he was groaning still clutching the teacher's breast as his cum spurt hard inside her mouth. Ms. Choksondik drank it all and was still moaning softly since Eric hadn't stopped sucking on her tit even after he was visibly spent from his orgasm. She moved to lay beside the boy again and softly caressed his belly "You should stop doing that before it gets sore" 

Eric let go of the breast and was still panting but smiling wide "That was good… Really good" Then his smile faded and he looked over his teacher's body "Though I had wanted to try your pussy today…"

Ms. Choksondik turned around and looked at the clock on her nightstand before turning back to smile at Eric "It's early still. Think you could go again if you rest for a while?" 

"You would be up for it?" Eric asked surprised. 

"You have done great lately and I think you deserve a good reward" She smiled and then blushed once more looking all over Eric's body "And I would be lying if I said I haven't learned to enjoy what we do and that… I too have been thinking about going further…"

Eric chuckled and smirked smugly "Can't blame you. I'm irresistible" 

Ms. Choksondik laughed and got up "Do you want a glass of water? You need to regain your strength" Eric nodded and the woman left the room while Eric stared at her big ass smirking with lust. 

They chatted about how well Eric had been doing for a while. Ms. Choksondik praised the boy’s change but reminded that there was a lot of room for improvement yet. Still, Eric was very pleased too with himself. He was actually starting to like what he was doing and not just because of the prized afternoons at his teacher’s house. Getting rid of the constant fights and schemes against pretty much everyone, left Eric with a lot of time and focus to concentrate on some other things he enjoyed. Of course he was no angel and had no intention to becoming one, but he didn’t have to waste so much energy on revenge when people didn’t messed with him so much and certainly him not giving them the slightest reason to do so exposed how much of an assholes they could be, especially Kyle who now had lost most of his excuses to pick a fight with Eric and was really mad about it, all the while Eric relished in seeing the ginger powerless.

Their conversation soon turned to what they did after school and even talked a little about some more personal stuff. Something Eric loved too because he felt completely relaxed then and it wasn’t all because of the great orgasm he’d had earlier. But even if Eric discovered that it was nice to just talk for a while, his body recovered fully soon and demanded more fun. He began softly to touch his teacher here and there while he tried to steer the conversation towards something spicier and she understood the signal, imitating him and caressing his whole body, paying special attention to his already hard dick “Maybe it would be better if we skip the foreplay this time or by the time we reach the main course it will end too quickly”

Eric smirked but then asked “Don’t you need some preparing at least first?”

Ms. Choksondik took one of his hands and guided it to her pussy where she made Eric’s fingers to trace her outer lips which were completely damp already “Believe me, I’m more than ready”

The chubby boy’s face lit up amazed at the moist and warm feeling of Ms. Choksondik’s pussy and he kept caressing it for a moment even if she had let go of his hand already. The teacher then turned to lay on her back and spread her legs, giving Eric more access to her groin. Eric moved to kneel between her legs and his eyes widened in wonder as his fingers explored the area. Her pubes felt really soft to the touch, especially now that they were mostly wet which made any qualm Eric could’ve have against them to be discarded. He parted the outer lips with his thumb and middle finger and pushed his index softly inside, making Ms. Choksondik moan again. The boy then moved his finger up to rub it against her hardened clit and the teacher whimpered in pleasure “Do it already Eric…”

Smugly, Eric smirked and teased her some more but his own arousal was begging him to put something else inside that wet and hot place so he moved to rub his dick against her lips, mixing her juices with his precum. But then he frowned a bit and looked at her “Shouldn’t I use a condom?”

Ms. Choksondik smiled and shook her head “You already said that you were a virgin before we started to do this and I myself was a virgin too until just a couple of years ago and the times I had sex then were always with protection so there’s nothing to worry about”

Eric nodded but then pursed his lips “Yeah but, I don’t wanna have a kid or anything… And if you go to the abortion clinic they might start asking stuff…”

The woman reached to caress Eric’s hand and smiled “That’s not a problem either. I already had an early menopause so I can’t get pregnant anymore” Eric smiled and nodded again before grabbing his dick and starting to push towards her entrance, but he hit some resistance and Ms. Choksondik squirmed choking on a pained protest “That’s not the place!” Eric pulled out and looked worried for a second but she just smiled again at him “Just aim a little lower… A bit more… There, that’s the spot. Now put it in…” 

Eric pushed and was surprised that his whole cock went in with just a quick thrust. He thought it would take him a while since he had heard people talk about women always being too tight and difficult to penetrate but Ms. Choksondik welcomed him inside eagerly and they both moaned loudly when Eric buried himself to the hilt into her “Fuuuuuck!” He exclaimed and looked down amazed “This is… Wow…” His belly was blocking the view but Eric could feel his dick enveloped completely by something very hot and incredibly soft like nothing he had ever touched before. For a moment he compared it with his dolls, especially Peter Panda who had the same kind of loose feeling around him but now even if his teacher’s pussy didn’t felt tight it still somehow accommodate around his length perfectly and there wasn’t a single place of his cock that felt untouched. 

“You can move whenever you want Eric” Ms. Choksondik smiled at the boy calmly but her face was already blushing with arousal.

Eric moved back just a little and then pushed inside softly again a couple of times, feeling that wet cavity tightening a bit when he moved back as if it didn’t want him to go away and then receiving him gladly when he pushed in once more. The sensation was overwhelming and Eric truly thanked that he had already cummed before or he would have already done it by now. With each thrust Eric saw how Ms. Choksondik hummed in pleasure and that encouraged him to move harder and faster on her, finding a nice sway that made the woman start to moan “You like it huh? I’m doing you really good right?” His breathy words sounded confident and smug but Eric was actually vying for her approval in this.

“Oh yes…” The teacher replied smiling at him “You’re certainly shorter than Mr. Mackey and it’s more obvious now though…” Eric stopped moving and frowned at her clearly angry at those words and also hurt by them. But Ms. Choksondik caressed his chubby cheek and smiled warmly “Though… You’re practically twice as thick as him and that’s what matters the most during vaginal intercourse. You feel really nice Eric. I do like a lot having you inside me”

Eric blushed a bit now and it wasn’t just because of his arousal but then he chuckled a bit “You fucked Mr. Mackey?”

“He was the one who took my virginity indeed” The woman nodded “But we did it just a couple of times after and to be honest, I never had that much fun with him”

The fat boy smirked and pushed back almost all the way to then thrust hard and deep into his teacher, ripping a loud mix of a moan and a whimper from her “I’ll show you fun then…” He began thrusting hard now, making sure to go as deep inside her as he could and pressing all his weight onto her hips, making his mound to rub over her clit. Ms Choksondik moaned with each thrust loud and hard as her legs closed around Eric’s body in her ecstasy trying to press the boy further against herself. Eric wanted to show her that he could be way better than anything she had tried before, somehow that felt really important then for him but his thoughts were quickly clouded by the immense pleasure he was getting from that soft pussy that seemed intent on devouring his cock with a burning passion. The boy’s movements became franting very soon and he pounded onto his teacher groaning loudly and mouthing curses between his pants until a sudden shout from Ms. Choksondik startled him and he looked at her face contorted in pleasure as she cried her orgasm out, her pussy twitching around Eric’s cock in a flurry of quick movements that pushed the boy over the edge and he tried hold it but ended up whimpering in deep bliss as he shot his cum in fast and powerful spurts. His orgasm was so powerful that it seemed to have drained all his energy and when he finally finished riding it out, Eric collapsed on top of his teacher completely exhausted. 

He could’ve fallen asleep right there if it wasn’t for Ms. Choksondik tapping lightly on his shoulder “Are you alright Eric?”

The boy lazily looked up at her and smiled still immersed in the bliss of his climax “That was fucking awesome…” He closed his eyes again for a second and then looked again at his teacher “Did I make you forget about dumb Mackey or what?”

Ms. Choksondik chuckled and ruffled his hair “Don’t speak like that about him. He’s a good man and not at all dumb. But yeah… You were pretty good just now. It was awesome indeed”

Eric grinned and moved still slowly until he was propped up on his arms. He was still hard and thought about asking to have another go but the rest of his body felt too tired so he just slid out softly and moved to lay beside his teacher. She turned on her side and smiled at him, Eric smiled back and yawned a bit “Can I stay here tonight? Don’t feel like moving at all…”

Ms. Choksondik shook her head but caressed his chest “You know we can’t do that. It would be too dangerous. What if your mother asks where you are?”

“She probably hasn’t even noticed I’m not at home” Eric shrugged and looked down to see some of his cum trickling out of his teacher’s pussy and down her thigh “I bet I could make you feel good again before going to sleep…” 

“I’m sure you could” Ms. Choksondik snickered and caressed Eric’s cheek “But we better save that for the next time. You still need to learn about patience and restraint… But over all, you need to go back home before anyone starts wondering where are you going after school so often”

Eric rolled his eyes and huffed but nodded while getting up “Next time do I get to try your ass?” He grinned at her deviously.

“Show me that you can get better at those things I mentioned and I’ll think about it” The woman returned the grin and nodded chuckling. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and got dressed while Ms. Choksondik took her turn at the bathroom. Then she walked him to the door and for the first time they kissed lightly before saying goodbye. Eric walked out and down the street feeling better than he had ever felt before.

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
